ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
An Oath Beyond Worlds
is the seventh episode of Ultraman X. It features the debut of Ultraman X's Bemstar Armor. Synopsis Gargorgon was aiming at the Energy of Planet Gold which was hidden inside Rudian. During the fight of Ultraman X with Gargorgon, X was turned into a statue. Prince tE-rU is deeply regretting that because of the bullet that was aimed at him by Gargorgon, Ultraman X got defeated. Gargorgon tells humanity to surrender and send tE-rU to him. Now it's up to Xio to defeat Gargorgon, revive X and save humanity from the crisis. Plot Xio, UNVER, Rudian and X begin an all out attack on Gargorgon. When the destroyer is weakened, X tried to finish her with Eleking Armor's Eleking Electric Shock Wave but Gargorgon manages to withstand all attacks with ease. Soon Gargorgon fires the infamous petrification beam at Rudian but X takes the bullet and gets petrified instead. Before being fully petrified, Daichi manages to get a full scan on Gargorgon and finds something to send tto tE-rU: fear. Rudian and Gargorgon faints as the schoolgirl from earlier rushes to tE-rU's aid. tE-rU sees the girl resembles his younger sister at Planet Gold. Gargorgon was detected on space, 400 m away from Earth and releases a broadcast: surrender to her superiority and give her tE-rU in 44 minutes, or else all lifeforms on Earth will be petrified. Minamikawa orders all UNVER branches to be prepare against Gargorgon's reign of terror. tE-rU leaves, but not before promising the schoolgirl to meet again later. Xio branches all across the world prepare to launch missiles but tE-rU stops them, since their actions will only strengthen Gargorgon's might, but his efforts were too late: Gargorgon effortlessly absorbs all incoming missiles from its singular hidden eye. tE-rU provides himself to act as a bait and together with Xio, they hatches a plan to destroy Gargorgon's eye and restore X. The plan comes in motion, as tE-rU and Rudian shows up, Gargorgon appears to munch on the energies of Planet Gold from it. But while Xio members prepare to shoot, the tyrant absorbs Rudian's energy directly and petrify tE-rU. However, he ignores his own fate and orders Xio to attack and as they do so, X, tE-rU and Rudian are freed and they begin to fight Gargorgon. Before long her eye regenerates and With Cyber Bemstar card, X assumes Bemstar Armor and uses Bemstar Spout to redirect the petrification beam back to Gargorgon allowing Rudian to destroy it. Everyone celebrates and Minamikawa reconciles with Kamiki, praising him for having a good team to be managed. tE-rU learns the schoolgirl's name as Yuuki and gives her his necklace before departing. Daichi swears that one day, Earth and Gold will be united in spirit. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab. Today's monster is... *X Devizer: Analyzing, Gargorgon. *Daichi: The Petrification Demon Beast Gargorgon, able to turn X into stone with its Petrification Ray, its a dangerous monster. *X: We were able to use the Cyber Bemstar card to turn the tables on it. Using the power of Bemstar Armor, we reflected the petrification ray and destroy Gargorgon. *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Eleking Armor **Bemstar Armor Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Alien Gold tE-rU *Rudian *Gargorgon Trivia *In the scene where Rudian is facing Gargorgon, the DeLorean Time Machine from the Back to the Future series can be seen abandoned on a road. References *Translated by Nihon Hero Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes